Let Me Be Yours
by LannaMisho
Summary: Sequel to "Let Me Love You". Blue is devastated by Red's infidelity. Green wants him to heal, but can he possibly get over his feelings for Red? Yaoi.
1. Part 1 of 3: Show Me

Description: Sequel to "Let Me Love You". Blue is devastated by Red's infidelity. Green wants him to heal, but can he possibly get over his feelings for Red? Yaoi.

AN: You guys begged for a sequel and you got it! Aren't I nice: PRAISE ME! … Jk. This one comes in three parts. Originally I was going to submit Four one-shots that all follow each other, but that seemed… totally inconvenient. So I'm doing it this way. I ADVISE reading "Let Me Love You" first, or you might be a little lost.

Warning: The rating may go up; if one person tells me they think the rating needs to go up, I will raise it. Yaoi, hurt-comfort, swearing, lots of drama.

* * *

><p>Red could hear the door open, and close. Then again. Blue's door. He pulled his knees up to his chest, draped in his blanket, surrounded by his collection of pillows, quite a few which Blue had gotten for him. Green had gone after Blue. Green had comforted him. Green had brought him too bed.<p>

That should have been him.

He should have explained right away. He shouldn't have let Blue leave. His new lover was sweet but he wasn't worth losing Blue. None of them loved him like Blue did. He hadn't realized how upset Blue was. He'd thought, he could explain himself the next day. He'd thought, he could explain himself anytime. Blue would always be there for him. Blue _loved_ him. He'd realized his mistake when Vio had stopped him from leaving…

Green wanted Blue.

_His Blue._

Red sniffed as tears welled up in his eyes. Blue would see Green as another option. He would realize that someone else loved him, and he would leave Red all alone. Red realized for the first time, that he could lose him.

The tears spilled down over his cheeks as he started to shake. He wanted to go to Blue, throw himself into his arms and apologize. He would do anything to be forgiven. He'd made a mistake. He'd made many mistakes, but he couldn't lose Blue. Not Blue.

He buried himself into his pillows afraid to hear any sounds that came from the others room. He couldn't go to Blue. He was with Green. Red bit into his lip and sobbed silently.

'_But… Blue loves me... doesn't he? He promised. He loves me…'_

…

Blue had a fever.

That was too be expected. He'd spent Nayru only knew how many hours in the rain that night, in the cold, only to break down in tears. What else could have happened?

Blue sat up, very slowly; his face flushed, his ears tilted down, his heart in pieces shattered across his chest. He felt horrible. Like his entire world had come crashing to a halt and he'd lost everything that was important to him. Which was mostly true.

He looked at the door, feeling his skin crawl. He really needed to get clean. Something was on his skin and it bothered him; he hated being dirty. He _wanted_ to wash… but he couldn't seem to find the energy to get out of bed. He didn't have any motivation to get up. So he laid back down.

He wanted to fall asleep. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. So that he would never have to think again. So he would never feel any pain again. Physical pain he could deal with. Physical pain he handled on a regular bases. But the pain of knowing his lover, his beautiful, innocent love had chosen someone else over him…

He gritted his teeth as his eyes started to burn. 'Damn it!' He thought. 'Why won't it just go away?'

There was a knock on the door and he jumped. Turning to look, he swallowed. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Are you up?"

Green.

Blue dropped back onto his pillow, with a sigh. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved. "Yeah, sure... Come in."

The door opened and Green walked around to the other side where Blue was facing. The leader was all dressed, and in his cloak even. "Hey." He greeted.

Blue didn't look at him. "Hey."

Green frowned, reaching down to touch his head. Blue leaned slightly into the cool touch. "I knew it. You're burning up."

"Whatever…" Blue muttered, looking at him finally. Something about the way Green smiled made him remember, and he jerk into a sitting position. "You-!" All the blood rushed to his head, and the world seemed to swirl. "Ogh…!"

"Whoa!" Green exclaimed, taking his shoulders and forcing him to lie back down. "Not so fast!"

Green.

Green had confessed to him the night before. Green was _in love_ with him. 'Ugh…shit…' He didn't know how to deal with that on top of everything else that was going on. Hell, he wouldn't have known how to deal with that by itself! "Green…"

The other smiled again, just a little. "You've really got a fever, Blue. You need to take it easy. I heated up a bath for you. I know you hate being dirty, but do you want to stay in bed instead?"

Blue groaned. "…No… I feel gross…"

Green took his arm and helped him stand up. Blue scowled. He'd even gone to sleep in his clothes. Green had reminded him to change, but he couldn't have cared. Actually with everything that was going on, it seemed rather trivial… He shook the other off, not wanting to feel quite so helpless, but made Green go first, incase Red was still there.

He wasn't. Green brought him to the bathroom, and left to get Blue some clean clothes and change the sheets, as Blue got in the tub. He scrubbed himself down, enjoying the hot water, and soap, not looking when Green came back in to drop off his clothes. When Blue was all clean, he dried off and pulled on the clean, surprisingly warm, clothes. A very soft blue shirt that reached mid-thigh, and a pair of equally comfy grey sweats. 'Staying in' clothes.

Green smiled when he came out, but the look faded fast. Blue looked a little better, but at the same time, he looked a lot worse. His eyes weren't focused, and his face was even redder then before. Green bit his lip. Had the best plan been to make him stay in bed? Damn it.

"I had Vio make you some soup." He began; knowing he and Blue weren't the best cooks in the world. "Why don't you go back to your room, and I'll bring it in?"

Blue huffed, storming over (as well as he could manage), and dropping himself into his chair. "I can eat here. I'm well enough for that."

Green frowned. "Blue, you're sick. Don't force yourself to do things you don't need to do."

Blue looked away stubbornly. "I just want to eat at the table."

Green couldn't help thinking the other looked really cute. He threw up his arms. "Fine! Do as you will." He brought the soup over.

Blue ate it slowly, glancing up at him. "You have your cloak on… are you going somewhere?"

Green crossed his arms. "I'm supposed to go to the castle. The King summoned me." He looked over. "But I don't think I want to leave you alone…"

"You have to go if you're summoned." Blue insisted. "Where are-…t-the others?"

Green frowned. "I asked Vio to take Red to town." He watched Blue flinch violently at his lover's name. "I figured you wanted some time away from him."

Blue let out a shuddered breath. "Yeah, thanks…" his head fell into his hands. "I feel so weak Green… I can't… even face him. I'm afraid to face him. Red!" He shivered. "Sinners are afraid of Red. Monsters, and demons, and bad guys… What does that make me…?"

Green felt his blood boil again. Why did Red weald that much power over him? What right did Red have to make the other doubt himself like that! He went to Blue's side, and touched his shoulder, kneeling down so that Blue could see him, if he chose to look. "First off Blue: You're not weak. Ok? You are anything but weak. You are the strongest person I know."

Blue scoffed, not believing that.

"I'm serious." Green told him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "But you've been hurt. He hurt you deeply, and you aren't used to that. I'd be concerned if you _weren't_ hurting… and second: Stop thinking of Red as some kind of angel! He's not some divine oracle of The Three, Blue. He's Hylian, just like us. He was… as much as I hate to say it, part of Link."

Blue looked up offended. "Green! How could you say that!

Green glared. "No, damn it; I don't care! I hate to think that creep was part of us! I can't believe that we were once a cheat!"

"We weren't!"

"Clearly we were!"

"We weren't! Red said… Red said it was something else…" He looked down. Was he still arguing for the boy? Yes. …Because he was still hoping it was true…

Green watched him, and then stood up, with a sigh. "Finish eating so that you can get back in bed. I'm not leave you here on your own."

Blue narrowed his eyes, and took a spoonful of the soup, swallowing it so Green could see he was fully capable of caring for himself. "Go." he ordered. "I'm well enough to finish my soup, and get in bed. Go on."

Green crossed his arms. "What if you get worse?"

"I'll be fine till you get back." He promised. "You said I'm the strongest person you know. Shouldn't I be able to handle this?"

Green held back a smile. Blue was throwing his own words back at him? The stubborn little… but, he loved that about him. "Alright. Fine. But I want you to sleep. Promise me you'll sleep."

"Yeah, whatever," was the closest thing to agreement he was going to get. Green put off leaving for as long as he could, before promising to be back as quickly as he could.

For the second time in a row, Blue had the house to himself. He ate the soup slowly, feeling a little better with each bite that hit his stomach. He focused on the soup, thinking about nothing other then the flavor. When he was done, he went back to his room and crawled under the covers. The bed was soft, and warm, and sleep was exactly what he needed.

But as he started to drift off, he couldn't resist the thoughts that were foremost on his mind. He was pulled away from unconsciousness by Red. Thoughts about how he would never be able to touch him again. Never be able to kiss him, or hold him, or whisper how much he loved him… Thoughts of Red crawling into a bed that wasn't his.

His stomach churned, and the blue hero ran to the bathroom, throwing up his nice breakfast. His body felt hot, and the nasty taste filled his mouth and burned his nostrils. When he was done, he sat there, leaning over the toilet, not feeling any better. It was worse then he remembered. Groaning, he got up and cleaned his mouth; brushing his teeth until the taste was gone.

Then he stumbled back to bed, falling into a fitful, and feverish sleep.

…..

At some point, Blue became aware of someone in the room. He felt the cold washcloth being pressed against his forehead. He was pretty sure that he managed to open his eyes, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember who it was, if he had. His dreams were weird, and broken, interrupted by his inability to stay completely asleep. He dreamt that he was eating his sword, and then that he was being introduced to a man in a mask that he was supposed to know. Someone helped him drink some water, and he dreamt that he was drowning.

At one point, he was standing before a door. Two hands were in his, and he knew they belonged to Red and Green, but they were standing behind him. He could only bring one of them, through the door, and he had to make a decision. He knew which boy he wanted, and he knew which boy he was supposed to pick.

But what he didn't know, was which boy, stood on which side of him.

That dream didn't have a conclusion either. He was woken up by a sigh, and rolled his head to the side. "…red…" He muttered.

The cloth was taken away, and he was met by two blue eyes. "Blue, you have a fever."

Startled, Blue sat up, and moved back. It was Red. "Red…! I-!" He didn't know what to say; he felt like he was going to be sick again. Why was Red there? Wasn't Green supposed to be taking care of him? Where was Vio? Hadn't he been in charge of keeping Red away? He wasn't ready to face him!

Red's eyes widened at little, and he pressed the washcloth to his lap, biting his lip. Blue felt his heart pound as tears welled up in the boy's eyes. He hated when Red cried. Red was supposed to be happy. It was his job to _keep_ Red happy. "Please Blue…" The boy whispered. "Please don't hate me…" He looked down, trying to hide the tears that overflowed.

Blue flinched, fisting his hands in the blanket, which was the only thing keeping him from embracing the boy. Red looked so small; had he always looked that small?

"Y-You were supposed to come back, Blue." The boy sniffed. "I t-thought-… and then V-Vio took m-me away, and I knew-I knew you didn't want t-to see me, but I-!" He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, like that could stop the flow. "I told you, I could explain! Why didn't you come b-ack!" The words turned into sobs.

Blue moved closer. Was Red crying over what had happened? Why? Didn't he love that other man more? Or… did Red want him back? Did Red… still love him…?

"I'm sorry." Red whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-I just get so lonely… When we have missions, or jobs, or when we fight, and we don't see each other." The little body shook. "I just need someone to love me when you're not there. I know it's wrong; I'm sorry."

Blue reached forward hesitantly, and touched his shoulder. The smaller male jumped, and looked up. "Do you love him?" Blue asked, fearing the answer. But… if he just heard a 'no'…

Red shook his head immediately. "Not like I love you! Or even as much as I love Dad and Zelda. I'm so sorry, Blue! Please don't hate me!"

Blue grabbed him and pulled the boy into his arms. "Red…" He whispered, feeling happiness build inside him to the point that he thought he might burst. "I could never hate you." His body still felt weak from the fever, but Red-! Red was there! Red loved him, Red was sorry, Red didn't want to break up! He was so relieved; it felt like it just made up for _everything_ that had happened. Green was going to be angry, but he would deal with that later. He wasn't losing Red after all! "You are the most important thing in my world…"

Red hiccuped, returning the embrace before he looked up. "And, you aren't going to replace me with Green?"

"I can't." Blue told him. "How could I? No one can replace you."

Red broke into a smile, and kissed him. Blue grabbed him and pulled him close; pouring all the love he could into it. Everything was going to be ok. Everything was going to go back to normal. Red was his. Red belonged to him, and he belonged to Red.

They broke apart, when Blue ran out of oxygen. He felt dizzy, but he didn't mind Red didn't notice. "You're going to get me sick, Blue." He teased. The other pulled back suddenly. "N-No! That's ok, I don't mind."

"But I mind." Blue argued, breaking away, and looking at him. Red continued to smile, but his eyes were still red from the crying, and Blue wiped them dry with his thumb. "When are you going to break up with him?" He asked.

Red blushed at the touch, but the question washed away his smile. "Well… there's… Just-Just him?"

Blue felt his heart rate increase. "Is there… more then one?"

The boy looked guilty, breaking eye contact to play with the cloth. "There… are a couple."

'A couple!' Blue felt his blood boil. A couple of people had held _his Red_ in their arms! His lover! "All of them!" He yelled, a headache forming from how much blood was floating around his head. "You'll separate from all of them!"

Red jumped away startled, and Blue immediately regretted it. He wasn't supposed to raise his voice around Red. Red didn't like that. The boy looked around, still playing with the cloth. "But… I don't mean anything by it. It's just, when you're not here, or something- you're the only one I love. Isn't that… enough?"

Blue flushed, taking Red's hand. "O-Of course. Of course it is. All I need is… for you to love me." He rubbed the soft skin with his fingers, looking down. He'd always liked Red's hands. "But I want you to be mine alone." He continued. "I want to be selfish. I don't want to share you. I want you to be only mine."

Red smiled, his other hand making Blue look into his eyes. "I _am_ only yours." He promised, but then he looked away. "No I… I understand. If that's what will make you happy, then… I just want you to be happy. Because I love you. I wont see any of them again, and I wont meet anyone new." He kissed his forehead, and Blue sighed. "I just… I just like feeling loved…"

Blue winced. Why did he look so sad? "I love you."

Red tilted his head. "But don't you like having more people love you?" He smiled saddly. "I… I wish that everyone would love me. But I don't mind giving that for you. Because I love you that much." Blue didn't respond, so Red stood up slowly. "I'll go make you something to eat."

Blue grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Wait," he said.

Red looked back. "Yes?"

"Does…" He began, his throat trying to close around the words before he could say them. "Does having… more… lovers, make you that happy?"

The smaller looked away guilty. "Yes… I'm sorry. I love being loved…"

Blue opened his mouth. He loved Red. He wanted Red to be happy. His mind was still weak from the fever, and he was terrified of the idea of losing the boy again. If that was really what Red needed... He could endure it for a little while. "Then I… If that's what you want, Red: I guess I don't mind that much."

Red's little head snapped up. "What?" He asked, sure he'd heard wrong.

Blue shrugged feebly. He would just have to make Red so happy, that he wouldn't want anyone else. "I said I don't mind if you keep seeing them."

"Really…?" Blue watched Red's entire face light up. "Oh really, Blue? You're the best!" He threw himself into Blue's arms again, and kissed him. "Oh thank you! You're so amazing! I love you!"

Blue smiled. That was worth it. To see Red looking so happy. That pain was worth it, to see Red look so pleased.

Wasn't it?

"Blue…?" Red asked, slowly kissing his neck. Blue felt his body temperature rise in a way that was probably bad for him. "Tell me you love me…"

"I love you." He promised, running his hands up the boy's side, and listening as his breath became soft moans. "I love you more then anything." Determined to do something to make everything 'official', he lifted Red onto the bed, laying him down, and proved his words with everything he had.

….

When Green finally got home, he was greeted by the sight of Red and Blue standing there, hand-in-hand.

Blue felt weak. He had tried so hard to pleasure the boy properly, and he was honestly surprised that he hadn't passed out. His head hurt, and his face was hot, but Red looked like he was still on cloud nine, so he hoped he'd done a good enough job. He could barely stand, but he had followed Red around all afternoon, keeping his eyes open for any sign he'd gotten the boy sick.

When Green opened the door, and Blue watched the smile fall from his face, he couldn't help but feel guilty. "What's going on?" Green asked confused, then his eyes narrowed. "What is this?" He demanded.

Blue opened his mouth, trying to come up with a single thing that didn't sound quite as hurtful as everything else. Red didn't have that problem, however. He let go, only to latch onto his lover's arm. "Me and Blue made up!" He cheered. "Isn't that great!"

Blue winced at the bluntness, but Red didn't know. Why would Red sugar coat it? Green looked at him, hurt. He searched Blue's expression, like he would find that the boy was lying. "Blue…"

"He's even letting me keep my special friends! Isn't he the best!" Red nuzzled him.

Blue winced, his face turning a wrong shade as he felt sick again. Green watched him with horror, his hands curling into fists. "You… You little Bitch!" He yelled, lunging forward.

Blue jumped between them, grabbing Green, the world spinning as he did so. Green noticed and steadied him. Which one of them was actually holding the other was unclear. Blue wasn't in a condition to fight, but he wouldn't let Red get hurt. Green knew that, and that was what kept him from simply pushing through. Red just looked shocked.

"Don't Green." Blue said.

"Move Blue." Green ordered. "I'm not going to let him treat you like this. How _**dare**_ you accept this type of _**shit**_!"

"I love him."

Green's expression fell. That was the obstacle he kept running into. Because no amount of logic could change that. "This isn't right." He whispered. "His love for you is half-hearted Blue, I told you that. _I _love you. Let me show you." He reached up and touched Blue's cheek, flinching at how hot the skin was. Red had taken advantage of Blue's unstable state to win him back. Green cursed himself. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed and protected him. "Please…"

Blue felt two hands fist in the tunic he was wearing. "No!" Red yelled. "Blue is mine! You can't have him. Blue loves me best… don't you, Blue?"

Blue stepped back; breaking the stable contact he had with Green. "I love Red." He repeated. "Just Red."

Green's eyes scrunched up. Why? Did he _want_ to suffer? "Fine then! Just stay with the asshole who treats you like crap!" He turned and ran out of the house.

They both jumped as the door slammed closed, but Blue relaxed when he felt Red's arms wrap around his torso from behind. "Blue." The boy whispered. "Blue loves me best…" Blue touched those arms, trying to ignore his guilt.

…..

Later that evening, Red went back into town to meet one of his lovers. Blue figured it was his fault for saying he didn't want Red to risk getting sick, any more then he already had. It was his fault, so his punishment was having to say 'ok' when Red asked if he could go.

Shortly after Re had left, Blue was in the bathroom again, throwing up. It was horrible. Even when his stomach was empty, he continued dry heaving. His throat burned like anything, and it tasted disgusting, but it didn't compare to the way his heart was hurting.

When he was done, he became aware of a gentle hand on his back, and soft words. "You don't deserve this Blue… You shouldn't have to hurt like this."

He was offered a washcloth and water to clean his face and mouth. Then he curled up in Green's embrace, right there on the floor, and tried to think about anything but Red. Red greeting someone unknown, slipping into their room, disrobing for them… He dry heaved again.

Green was still there. When he was done, Green held him again. He stroked his hair, and whispered love and praise. Blue didn't cry. He had Red. He had what he wanted. He didn't cry, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of Green, even after they had both fallen asleep.

…

Blue barely made it to the toilet before he lost his dinner again. He was still sick. After a week and he was still getting sick. He managed to keep his breakfast and lunch down, and he felt fine during the day. It was always right after dinner, just after Red left for town.

The door opened as his stomach settled. Green always appeared to comfort him. But he didn't see green in his peripheral vision. He saw violet.

Vio hadn't spoken to him since he'd made up with Red. He'd apologized to Green, for letting Red out of his sight, but that was all Blue had heard from him. Sometimes, Vio would come into the bathroom and watch them. He knew, because he could feel accusation burning into his skull. Like he was feeling just then.

"You're an idiot." Came the hard words.

Blue heaved again. He couldn't argue with that.

"Green is in the kitchen gathering his courage." Vio told him, his arms crossed, not bothered at all by Blue's condition. If he would just get some sense through his head, he wouldn't be in that mess. "He can't stand seeing you like this. Don't you realize how much you're hurting him?"

Blue gripped the seat, clenching his teeth as the nausea started to settle down again. He knew. He hated what he was doing to the leader but… "I didn't tell him to come in." He argued.

"He's here because he loves you!" The bookworm clenched his fists. "You don't have anything contagious, Blue. You're heartsick. Because of that little bastard you call a lover."

"Shut up!" Blue snapped, his stomach burning without anything in it. "Don't you call him that!"

"Red is the reason you cant get better. He's making you sick. Get over him. He doesn't love you enough. If he did he wouldn't need anyone else."

"Get out!"

Vio stood his ground. The other could barely move anyway, what was he going to do? "Why? Think about it. Why does he need other people? Did you need anyone else before this started?"

Blue scowled. "No."

"Because you love him. Why isn't he satisfied with you then?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Your relationship is making you sick. Red doesn't care." Vio stepped forward, drilling pins into his wounded soul. "I told him this was happening, but where is he? I told him you were sick, and if he just stayed you would get better. I told him, but he _still_ _leaves_ _you_! He's still running into someone else's arms because he's not content with just one person loving him! He is using you! He doesn't love you! He'll never love you!"

"_Shut the hell up_!" Came a shout. There was a bustle of motion, but it was Green who'd yelled. He stormed into the bathroom, and literally shoved Vio out the door. The usually graceful blond lost his balance and landed on the floor. Green was shaking with the rage that was clearly written on his face.

"How dare you!" He shouted. "_He's sick!_ He doesn't need your _shit_ right now!" Slamming the door as hard as he could, Green ended that conversation.

Blue clenched his eyes as Vio's words continued to penetrate him. _Why_ wasn't Red satisfied with him? He couldn't believe that Red was using him. Red was too innocent to do that but… maybe it was true, that Red didn't love him as much as they thought. Blue wasn't his only. Blue didn't hold his heart. Blue couldn't make him happy.

Green knelt down next to him, with water and a washcloth like always. "I'm sorry, I was-… I shouldn't have let him come in here. He shouldn't have yelled at you."

Blue cleaned himself off, but pulled back when Green touched him. Blue looked down. Hadn't he already realized that Red wasn't good for him? Why was it so hard to accept? Why did he have to love him? "Don't you realize… sometimes I need to be yelled at?" He looked up and Green tilted his head confused. Green loved him. If he could just learn to love him back… "I… I want this to stop, Green. Help me, please…"

Green sighed with relief, reaching forward and hugging him. "All you need to do is ask." He said, hoping his smile didn't sound in his voice. Blue hugged him back. He didn't feel any better. Not yet, but he knew he was making the right choice. He just hoped that he could go through with it that time. "I'll stay right here. I promise."

* * *

><p>Well, I'm starting to feel pretty bad about what I'm doing to these characters… Oh well! Somehow after a whole chapter, absolutely nothing has changed! It ended the same way as the first story. Two more parts, tell me what you think!<p>

LoZ © Not me.


	2. Part 2 of 3: Heal Me

**AN**: Well! That took a long time! But I finally got this part finished! You might wanna go back and refresh your memory with Let Me Love You and part 1. Remember drama, drama, hurt and comfort…

* * *

><p>Green stroked Blue's hair slowly, admiring the soft strands with his fingers. The other was fast asleep on his lap, the two of them still sitting on the bathroom floor. His emotions were twisted up inside. He was happy with Blue's decision to try again, but he was hurt because Blue was in pain. He was scared Blue would change his mind again and he knew he couldn't do much. Only Blue could decide if he really wanted to stay with him. Everything fell on Blue's shoulders. All Green could do was be there for him.<p>

Blue let out a unconscious sigh, shifting just slightly in Green's arms. The leader paused in his actions. He didn't want to wake the other, even though he knew Blue was far to exhausted to wake as long as he felt safe.

There was nothing about Blue that he didn't love. He thought Blue's short-temper was cute. He enjoyed Blue's habit of fighting when he got angry, and he liked having someone to go drinking with. He hadn't seen much of any of that since Red had become Blue's lover. He and Vio had seen it; the way Red had shaped him to be different, manipulating him from the start.

Green loved Blue's soft side as well and he was desperately jealous of the loving side that only showed itself for Red, but he didn't want to lose Blue's brashness. Blue didn't always act like Blue around Red.

He hadn't acted anything like Blue the past week. Blue was strong, Blue was proud, Blue did what he had to. However Red, that demon in disguise, had broken him without an ounce of effort on his part. He'd cheated on him and then convinced Blue that it was ok; that Blue should be_ happy for him_.

It made Green sick.

Blue stilled again, settling back into his normal breathing and Green resumed his petting, resting his head against the wall he was using for support. He was the only one of his brothers that could sleep sitting up and he'd never been more thankful for it then he had that past week. There was no way he could have left Blue alone.

"I love you, Blue." He muttered softly, closing his own eyes as his own emotional weariness pulled at him again. "I love you so much…" He wished that his words could comfort Blue in his sleep somehow.

…

The emotion that passed over Red's face almost made Blue lose his resolve again. The logical part of his mind couldn't understand why he still wanted to rush to the smaller males side and apologize: take everything back and beg for forgiveness. That logical part was almost completely overwhelmed by the part that still loved Red more then life itself.

It was only Green's hand, holding his arm supportively, that kept him back.

"What…?" Red breathed, dropping to his knees. He looked devastated. Hurt and confusion passed over his face, as tears formed. "Why…? You-You said that it was ok…"

Blue winced. Why was he doing that? Why was he hurting Red? Did he have to? "I… can't. It's not. I can't… take it." Green's hand squeezed comfortingly. He was doing that because Green was right. He had to let go of the other. Things had to change.

Red sobbed, covering his mouth with his little hands that Blue had always liked. "But I-" The words were muffled and he lowered his hands. "I said I'd give them up! I'll give them up! You never gave me a chance!"

Blue flinched.

"He gave you a chance. We all gave you chances." Green replied, before Blue could think about it too much. "You didn't choose Blue all week."

"He said he was sick!" Red yelled, then looked back at Blue with wide eyes. "Blue, I love you; I'll give them up. For you. To make you happy!" He forced an odd smile. "I just want you to love me."

"I do." Blue answered honestly. Red's tears made him feel worse. He hadn't slept much. His head throbbed and his sickness had left him weak of body and mind. He had fought monsters, demons, been trapped in dungeons for days, but he couldn't understand how something so simple could be so hard.

"I do love you. But I can't ask you to do that, Red. I'm not- I can't live knowing that I'm just making you unhappy. That I'm not-"

"You make me happy!" Red said firmly, hitting the ground.

Blue stepped back, looking away to avoid the pain.

Red froze, before his body stared to shake. "Liar… you're lying! You don't love me anymore." He looked up with a venomous glare on his sweet face. Blue flinched, but the look wasn't aimed at him. "You love Green now."

Blue winced, wondering how he could respond to that without hurting the man that loved him. "That's not th-"

"It is!" Green flinched for reasons unknown, still holding Blues arm. "You told me that it was ok, but told him that it wasn't! And he stole you away from me. It isn't fair…"

Blue couldn't respond, but Green could. "I could only steal him because you didn't value him. It won't work, Red. I won't let you take him back."

Red sniffed, then he stood up and grabbed a pillow off the couch, throwing it at them. "I hate you! I hate you both!" He spun around and ran out of the room.

The room was quiet for a moment and the second Green let go, Blue collapsed. _'I did it…'_ he thought_ 'I broke up with Red…I can move on now.'_ Red's last words rang in his head, over and over. _'…so why do I feel so empty…'_

Green touched his shoulder and knelt next to him. "Are you ok?"

Blue looked at him. "I don't know…"

Green sighed, smiling weakly. "I understand. Come on. You need to get to sleep."

Blue let him help him up, then lead him to the bedroom. He felt cold. Like there was a gapping hole inside him. He knew that Red was bad for him but he still loved him. He couldn't see a future without Red. His Red. His angel.

Green made him lay down, then without asking crawled into the bed as well, pressing up against his back. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Blue pulled up the covers, not making him leave. He wanted that support. Green's support. Green's strength. "How can I?" He asked.

Green didn't answer.

The night settled around them peacefully. Blue sat in the dark for as long as he could bare, before he turned over and wrapped his arms around Green, pressing his forehead against his back and holding him.

"Good night, Blue."

Blue felt that hole inside tighten, desperate and afraid to let Green inside.

…..

The next morning, as Green predicted, Blue woke up feeling, physically, better then he had all week. He still felt weak and hungry, but he was well rested and the sickness had ebbed considerably. The hole inside, the emptiness and cold remained; and when he thought of Red he started to shake, but he was feeling stronger.

Red stayed home for the next week. For the first few days, Green had no trouble keeping them apart because Red was ignoring them. Blue went back to training, then sparring. After a few days, Red started coming to him again, trying to talk about them and get back together. It was hard on Blue and he was thankful that Green stuck to him so firmly.

After a while he started back on missions for the castle. Green went with him on the first one to make sure that he was alright and he was. Vio forgave him for being an idiot again, which made Green have to apologize for shoving him out the door and yelling at him. Vio said he should have expected it from an idiot in love, which only made Green turn pink and start laughing embarrassed.

His relationship with Green didn't progress like it had with Red. They talked more and cuddled less. Green didn't need to be coddled or constantly reassured. Green laughed when he started swearing and joined him when he went to the bar to drink. He'd stopped because Red hated the taste of alcohol.

It hurt every time he saw Red, or heard him speak, or thought of him… but he could feel it healing the longer they were apart. Like a deep wound that broke every time he pushed himself too hard. It would scar badly, but it wouldn't cripple him. And Green was doing his very best to sew him back up.

At night Green followed him to his room, stopping at the door and asked if he wanted him to stay. Every night Blue felt like a child as he nodded pathetically. Then he would steal comfort from Green's back against his, or hold onto him tightly for support.

It wasn't long before Red started to leave at night again.

Blue felt sick again when Red gave him a sad look and said that he's be back in the morning. However instead of running to the backroom, he ended up getting creamed by Vio in chess, or sometimes stood a chance against Green at cards.

Night after night it happened until eventually the sickness eased to nausea, before it settled to just a twist in his stomach.

The pain of their separation slowly started to fade. He started to smile and laugh again.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Green asked, tying his cloak on tight. The weather was starting to get chilly and he didn't want it to fly off.

Blue didn't look up from the board, completely focused. He was engaged in a rather serious game with Vio, who was giving Green a 'look'.

"No." Blue said firmly. "I'm fine; you go ahead. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

"In a million years, I'll still be reminding you the servant can only move so many spaces." Vio told him, which was an exaggeration because Blue _had_ learned how the pieces could move and was actually doing a good job for once. "You should go with him."

"See? He wants to get rid of me." Blue claimed, moving his hero piece to capture one of Vio's castles.

"No, I'm trying to save you from another humiliating defeat." Vio argued, moving his king. "Go."

Green snickered, hoping to hear his lover brag about his first victory when he returned. "I'm leaving then."

Blue looked up finally, then blushed looking back at the board. "I'll… see you when you get back, right?"

Green smiled understanding he was supposed to join Blue in bed. "Of course. But don't wait up for me; I'll be late. Later Vio."

The blond forced himself to cough, unable to look up. "Bye."

Green left the two alone, and the game continued on in silence for a few minutes. As much as Vio hated to admit it, he'd made a fatal mistake early on and Blue did have the upper hand. He moved his priest. "Check."

'_Shit!'_ Blue thought, moving his queen to a safe protective position.

Vio looked at the board for a long moment. Then he touched his hero and pulled back. "Checkmate…"

Blue dropped his head. _'So fucking close…'_

"You got… checkmate."

He looked up surprised. "Me?" He examined the board. "No, you can… move… um…

"…"

"…OH, HELL YEAH!" He jumped up throwing both hands in the air. "Victory is miiiiiine! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Vio dropped his head in his hands. "…I need a drink."

"Hahaha!" Blue continued to laugh, going to the kitchen to fetch them something to celebrate his success. "What do you want?"

"…anything…"

Blue pored them both glasses and brought them out. "Let's play again!"

Vio glared. "You never want to play again." He pointed out, since the game usually ended with Blue storming off for a few minutes, before returning to do something else. He had grown to hate being alone. 'Everything bad happens when I'm alone' he'd said once when Vio had gotten him drunk enough to talk honestly.

"So you want to go to bed with my victory on your mind?"

Vio reset the board.

It was both nice and rather irritating to see him feeling so much better.

Three minutes into the game, after Blue had finished his first glass full and was halfway through his second, Vio began a touchy conversation. "So… how are things going with Green?"

Blue flushed. "Oh I-!" His face turned a nice shade of pink. "How do you mean?"

"I mean are you in love with him yet?" He clarified, allowing no emotional coloring to his voice.

"S-Shut up…" Blue said quickly, not wanting to talk about it. It was too complicated to think about his feelings for Green while he was still fixing the feelings he'd had for Red.

The other glared. "Why? Blue!" He slammed down the piece he'd just captured on the table and made his opponent jump. "He loves you; seeing you longing and hurting over Red hurts him- I told you this!"

Blue shrank back. "I… know that. I'm trying."

Vio scoffed. "Not hard enough." He leaned back, settling against the couch. Having to watch Green pine over the blue hero nearly drove him mad and shortened his temper to nothing. Having to play matchmaker only made it worse, but he wasn't about to sit back and watch.

"I don't want you hurting him anymore, Blue. You know when I first found out about Red and confronted him? Green talked to him too. Right after. He told Red to stop it. He could have told you right away, but he didn't. Because he hoped Red would change. Because you loved him and Green wanted you to be happy more then he wanted you to himself."

Blue stared at him for a moment, before looking at his hands, at a piece of the game all but forgotten.

"I know…" He replied. He knew he felt something for Green, something growing strong inside him. But he was still broken. "I just need more time." He grabbed his glass and went to the kitchen.

"I don't care what you do, Blue." Vio said. "Unless you keep hurting him." Blue ignored him. "He deserves to be happy, even if it's with a bonehead like you."

Blue scowled, looking back. "As opposed to a genius like _you,_ right?"

Vio inhaled silently and looked away.

Blue stared at him, watching the way he tensed. As opposed to _with_ a genius like him… The bookworm clenched his teeth not noticing as Blue's eyes suddenly widened. He didn't need to. The idiot couldn't possibly have figured it out. He couldn't.

"Just stop hurting him. Fall in love with him and let him be happy. Stop being so Din damn selfish and make him happy."

Blue swallowed. "Vio… For Green…Are you-?"

"No."

Blue felt a familiar cold lump return to his stomach. Vio's quick reply didn't help. Vio had know what he was going to say.

"You're in love with Green."

Vio froze completely on the couch.

There was a long moment as the words hung in the air around them. Vio closed his eyes.

"No. I never said that."

"Yes you did." Blue said horrified. "You said that Green wanted me to be happy even if it was with Red…" The others refusal to look at him as he approached only furthered his worry. "And you want Green to be happy… even…"

"-Even with a stupid, idiotic, bone-head like you, who can't see what he's worth-!" Vio hissed finally. "_Yes_."

Blue paled. Vio loved Green. Wasn't that all Green talked about? Being with the person who loved you? How much better it was! What if he found out? Why would he stay with the broken Blue, when he could have Vio who loved him. Oh! It was so obvious! The signs were everywhere!

He panicked. He wanted Green to love him! He knew he loved Green a little; he knew it could grow! He didn't want Green to leave him too! "You can't have him!" he said quickly, the words spilling from his mouth fearfully. "I-I'll find a way to love him; you can't have him!"

Vio stood up and smashed his glass into the ground in a sudden fury. Blue covered his face with his arms worried the shards would hit him from the force it made contact.

"_Shut the __**fuck up**__!" _He yelled angrier then Blue had ever seen him. "_YES!_ You fucking _piece_ of shit! I am in love with him! I've always been in _fucking_ love with him! Are you happy!?"

No.

Vio turned to him and it was the first time he'd ever looked at the bookworm and saw himself. "And you-! You dare to say that to me? When have I stood between you? When have I gotten in your way? When have I done _anything_ to steal him away from your side? _When_?!"

Blue stepped back.

"Never. Because I know it's you he wants… I know he doesn't see me." A look flashed through his eyes, and Blue flinched as he grabbed his collar. "However! By the swords of all the fucking fallen heroes of the past; if you don't treat him better: I will. I will do anything in my power to steal him away. I'll take him from you by any means necessary. So shape the _fuck up_."

With a shove he released Blue and stormed out of the room without another word. The only other sound he made was to slam his bedroom door shut.

Blue stood there in shock for a long time.

…

Blue couldn't fall asleep that night. He thought long and hard about what Vio had said. Would he lose the second person to really love him as well? He didn't want too. He wanted Green to say beside him… in love with him.

But…

Didn't he want Green to be happy as well…?

That was all Vio wanted. That was why he'd never said anything. Green would be happier with Vio. Vio loved him, Vio was intelligent, Vio knew what to say and when to say it. Vio could make him happier then Blue did.

Except that Blue didn't want to let him go! He rolled over frustrated and jerked the covers over his head, hoping they would stop his mind from reeling. It did nothing.

He wanted Green to be happy, but he wanted to keep him. Happy, but at his side. Happy but his!

He remained in that frustrated state until Green got home. Green entered the room, and dressed for bed in the dark. He left his nightclothes in there for conveniency. Once finished he slipped silently under the covers. Blue didn't hesitate to quickly turned around and pulled the leader back into his arms, holding his closely. He felt Green jump, surprised, before relaxing into his hold.

"I told you not to wait up for me." He said, with a happy sigh.

"What would you do if someone was in love with you?" Blue asked.

Green blinked, surprised with the sudden question. "What? Why-?" He tried to sit up, but Blue held him tightly in place until he gave up. "Why do you ask?" Blue didn't answer, so Green sighed again and thought about it. "I suppose I would turn them down as politely as I could."

Blue closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you. And I don't want anyone else." His hand reached up and interlaced with Blue's fingers, which loosened just enough to allow it. "I don't want anyone but you. And as long as I have a chance I'm going to try my hardest to make you mine."

Blue squeezed his hand. "…What if they love you more then I can? Wouldn't you want to be with them?"

"Does that scare you?"

Blue held him tighter.

Green smiled, his heart racing. "Then how could I? When it's finally starting to look like I have a chance?" Blue didn't answer and it wasn't long before the late night pulled Green off to sleep and Blue remained wrapped around him possessively.

He felt guilty. He knew part of him was just afraid to be alone, for Green to leave him, but that wasn't the only reason. He was sure of it and it had taken a strong fright for him to realize it but… he was definitely falling in love with Green.

…

Blue had noticed that Vio had given all the signs of liking Green. But once he became aware of it, he couldn't 'not see' it. How obvious it was. There was a gentleness in Vio when spoke to the leader. Green received his full attention when he spoke, even if it didn't seem like it, and Vio was quick to offer assistance the moment it seemed Green needed it. Then there were the stolen glances over the top of his book that were so honestly longing that Blue felt like the villain.

Glances that turned into glares when Vio caught him watching.

However his relationship with Vio suddenly improved. Vio denied it, but finally revealing his secret was a relief. He didn't have to carry it himself and he could finally be honest with _someone_. Even if it was the lover of the man he wanted. He continued to question the progress of their relationship and offer advice. Blue thanked him by making a solid effort to minimize couple-y stuff with Green in his presence.

Red still tried to tempt him. When they were alone, he whispered how sorry he was. At first Blue had been too weak to do anything but stand there and listen to his loving promises until Green or Vio saved him.

After he realized there were feelings for Green it became easier. Finally he was able to back away on his own. The first time he quietly reminded Red how they couldn't be together, Red had run out of the house crying and didn't return for four days.

His relationship with Green grew stronger and warmer. Blue started noticing little things about the other that he really liked. The way he polished his sword and brushed his hair back when he was annoyed. He found himself thinking about him more often and more tenderly.

And Green was the embodiment of patients. So very patient. He wouldn't even take Blue's hand unless Blue was the one to move in close. Blue was rather impressed. Especially since they slept together every night, and Blue was often woken up by Green's squirming as he suffered a passionate dream.

It wasn't long before Blue started to dream of him as well. He wanted to touch him, but he didn't. Not when he wasn't sure his feelings were that strong.

…

Blue woke up when he heard the door open softly. Green had been summoned to the castle again. He often acted as a messenger when they had missions from the king. It had just worked out that way.

Blue rolled over to look at him and waited while Green removed his slippers and got into bed. The leader didn't lay down right away, but moved close and touched his hair.

A sigh escaped him at the relaxing touch. "Hey…" he muttered. "Did something happen at the castle?"

Green didn't answer.

Blue sat up quickly. Something bad had happened. What kind of mission? How dangerous? How long would he be gone? Blue didn't want to be apart from him any more. He grabbed Greens hand and held it.

"I'm going with you." He said quickly. "Whatever it is."

Green looked at him in the dark. Blue remained serious, knowing the other couldn't see him anyway. Then, slowly, Green leaned in.

Blue blushed immediately, his pulse speeding up. Their noses brushed and Blue swallowed, tilting his head slightly.

They were supposed to wait, but one…

One kiss…

Couldn't hurt.

One kiss would be fine. Just one.

Green's mouth pressed to his and Blue shivered. _'Soft…'_ He thought.

One kiss wasn't satisfying. Neither was two. Green pressed against him and after a moment, climbed into his lap, kissing him skillfully. Blue groaned softly, his body heating up. If they didn't stop soon something bad was going to happen. He wrapped his arms around the leaders waist.

Green gasped.

Blue froze.

Didn't Green's body feel too… slender…?

Suddenly everything felt to familiar. He knew that weight, that mouth, that waist…-! He shoved the attacker right off the bed and heard a thud, followed by a higher-then-it-should-be 'Ow!'

He grabbed the lantern by the bed and lit it, revealing Red sitting on the floor in a pair of white sleep-pants just like Green usually wore to bed. Big blue eyes looked up at him confused before they smiled warmly.

"Hi Blue."

"R- I- Uh…" He practically dropped the lantern down and buried his face in his hands. _'Fuck… oh fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

Red got off the floor and crawled back into bed. "Blue… Blue look at me."

Blue opened his eyes and looked at the young man who'd broken him so easily. Red smiled beautifully.

"Blue…" Red whispered lovingly, touching him gently.

Blue immediately pulled away, breaking eye contact. He thought about why they weren't together and of Green and how the leader made his heart race. He could reject him. He didn't _need_ Red anymore.

"You… you need to get out. Red." He shook his head. "I can't do this again."

Red quickly straddled him and Blue pushed him back. "Blue please. I want to be with you. I love you." Blue flinched. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Blue didn't answer. He did love Red. He didn't think he would ever completely forget how much he'd loved Red, but it was different. It wasn't the same as it had been before. Red kissed him again and Blue grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Red stop this! Please!"

"But why?" Red asked, his expression falling. "I thought… I love you. Why wont you forgive me again?"

His voice broke and Blue frowned, wanting to comfort him. "I'm sorry Red, but I'm with Green now."

Red laughed weakly. "A-And you… you love him more then me now?"

Blue took a breath. "I… might."

Red broke Blue's hold and threw his arms around his neck, hugging him. "But you still love me don't you!? Fine! I don't care! I don't have to come first anymore!" Blue looked shocked, especially when Red pulled back with a tearful smile. "I can be your second or third. Green doesn't have to know. I wont tell. I don't mind if you don't love me most, as long as you still love me. I'm no one else's first either."

Blue's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Still crying, Red leaned in again, fighting for some conformation that he was getting somewhere.

Blue rolled them over and pinned Red down, holding himself as far away as possible. Red looked surprised and then beamed, but Blue only scowled.

"D-Damn it, Red! …Are you fucking kidding me!? Why the hell would you say- Why would you offer-! Why-!? You mean to fucking tell me every time you run off- every bastard you're seeing-They don't even _love you_!?"

And he didn't_ care_!?

Red quickly shook his head. "No! That's not it! They love me. They love me, just not the most. I'm not first to them and I'm ok with that."

"WHY!?" He wanted better for Red! He still loved him, and even if it wasn't with him, he wanted Red to be happy! "How the hell can you be ok with that!? You deserve better!"

Red continued to shake his head. "I don't mind. As long as they love me. As long as you love me. Even for a minute. Even for a second."

Blue shook him by his shoulders. "That's not LOVE!"

"It is!" Red countered quickly.

"I would never do that to someone I loved!"

"I don't care! Blue! You're here! They're here! As long as someone is here for me! Someone to love me!" He was crying again, his eyes clenching tight and he tilted his head back against the blanket. "I was happy… Blue loved me most. Finally, I was first. Someone loved me most. I would give up _anything_ for that! But now you love Green; and even if you forgive me, I've lost again!"

"Red…" Blue began. Red started to sob. "Red…"

It was almost funny, that talking to Red had done the opposite of what he'd expected. If Red had come to him a month earlier and told him all that he would have given in again. But now it was so easy to see how they were wrong for each other. They couldn't be together and Red wasn't in love with him.

Blue hugged him. "Red, I've always loved you." He told him gently. "But you need to let me go. Stop all of this. Find someone to love you most. You said you'd give up anything for that. You should have someone that loves you; even more then me."

Red didn't say a word but Blue felt him tremble like a leaf, lost and hopeless in his arms.

Then the door opened.

Blue released Red immediately, sitting up to see Green in the door way. He realized the position he'd been caught in and paled. "Green!" He began quickly.

Green looked at him, pain and anger running across his face. It was impossible to tell which emotion won out before Green turned around and ran.

Blue jumped up. "Green, wait! This isn't what-Wait!"

Vio opened his bedroom door, hearing Blue's cry, just in time for Green to run past him towards the front door. Blue burst out of room and chased after him looking panicked. Next came Red, calling Blue's name, arm out stretched like he could still catch him.

Vio felt rage build up as he took in Red's half dress appearance and came to the same conclusion as Green. However he realized they were both mistaken as he looked at the boy. That was not the face of a winner. It was the expression of lost hope.

Blue had made his choice; He'd finally chosen Green.

Vio realized this with mixed feelings of relief and disappointment. So much for having to 'steal him away'. Vio sighed, leaning against his door as Red cried and ran to his room. _'I guess… it's time to move on…'_

He was surprised when Red's door opened again and the boy emerged, crying and fully dressed with a traveling bag. Green and Blue had gone out the front door, so he went for the back.

"Where are you going?" Vio asked.

Red stopped, unable to look back. "I'm leaving… I can't stay here anymore. You hate me, Green hates me, and now Blue is-!" He stopped, shaking. "I-I never wanted to live here with you anyway!"

Vio frowned. He couldn't deny it. If Red hadn't hurt Blue, he would have been free to pursue Green. "You brought this on yourself. Why did you do it?"

Red scoffed brokenly. "I just wanted to be loved. It doesn't matter. It never mattered."

Vio walked over slowly. "Tell me the truth, Red. Did you even love him? Why did you cheat on him? Why did you need too?"

Red looked back, a secret hidden in his eyes longing to get out. "I… I just want people who are there, to love me and notice me."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Because He never love me. He never noticed me. He noticed _you_! He loved _you_! Now he's not even here to not-notice me! Because he's _GONE_!"

Red scrubbed at his eyes as tears spilled over his face and realization dawned on Vio's face.

"Red, you're-"

Red turned and threw open the door, disappearing into the night, leaving Vio alone.

Red had never loved Blue. (1)

…

"Green wait!" Blue yelled, finally reaching the man he'd been afraid he'd lose in the dark. He grabbed Green's arm and stopped him, but Green just knocked him off.

"Damn it Blue!" He raged, spinning around. The quarter moon through the trees allowed just enough light to make out each others forms and nothing else.

"I give up! I just want you to be happy! If being miserable makes you happy: That you have my fucking blessing! Go! Be _happy_! Just don't come back! I'm not you, Blue! I wont put up with it!"

"Green stop! You misunderstood!"

"You had him pinned to the bed!"

"I was just comforting him!"

"With your dick!?"

"NO!" Blue hollered. "I wasn't going to have sex with him! I wouldn't! How could I when I want YOU!?"

He couldn't see in the darkness, but the aggravated huff implied that Green didn't believe him.

"Green, he said… he told me that everyone he's seeing is in love with someone else. He doesn't think anyone loves him alone. He said he didn't even care if I didn't love him most as long as I still loved him a little. It upset me. I still want him to be happy. I still care for him. I still love him, just… differently… I was only comforting him…"

Green was silent.

"I pinned him to keep him from jumping me. He's stronger then he looks, you know that. I was having trouble." He stepped closer slowly, watching Green's reaction. "I don't want that relationship anymore. I like the one I have with you." He reached forward and touched Green's hand, taking it when Green didn't pull away. "I'm happy with you."

After another long moment, Green sighed. "Then we should go back. I'll ask Red."

Blue beamed. "Alright! Fine!"

Green turned his head towards him even though he couldn't see. "And if he lies and tells me something different?"

Blue blinked. He'd always thought Red was incapable of doing something like that but… he supposed he couldn't put it past him anymore.

"I… I don't know. I'm telling you the truth."

There was quiet and then Green sighed. "Right. Because you've always been such a good liar."

He chuckled and Blue risked a hopeful smile. "You've been turning him away lately too; It sounds just like him to-" He rubbed his eyes. "What a terrible lover I'd make if I were to take his word over yours."

Blue shook his head. "No, you have every reason to doubt me and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up too you. I'm going to be better."

"Blue… don't do that. I don't have a reason to think you'd lie to me." He stepped forward and Blue felt his heart soar as Green's head dropped on his shoulder. "I just worry because… I love you."

Blue went to touch him, but Green pulled back quickly. "Come on. Let's go back, it's chilly and you are in no way dressed to be outside."

Green took the lead, their hands locked together, both making their best effort not to trip over the stones and roots in the dark as they went. The house came into sight. There was a lantern hanging from the porch to guide them back.

Blue flushed, coming to a stop and halting Green with him.

"Green…"

Green looked back confused. With the extra light, Blue could see his eyes were red. He had cried on his way through the forest. Blue looked down guiltily.

"There-There's something else. Red… kissed me and-" Greens hand jumped in his grip. "I kissed him back. But I didn't mean too."

"You just… did?" Green asked.

"He came in the dark. I thought he… was you."

He felt Green relax immediately, which surprised him. When he looked up he found Green smiling at him. He wasn't angry about him mistaking them? Embarrassed and nervous as he was, Green's smile was contagious and Blue slowly returned it.

"You should have said that first." Green told him. "Does that mean that I could kiss you now and get away with it?"

Blue flushed. He'd wanted so badly to kiss Green and now he wanted it even more. He pulled Green closer gently. "I was tricked easily… because I've been thinking about it lately…"

Green grabbed his tunic, a little aggressively and pulled him close.

They met in the middle. Green was as soft and as warm as Red was, but the experience was completely different. He was taller, eager and inexperienced, pulling away quickly to see if it had been alright.

Blue wrapped his arm around Green, not letting his hand go and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Green grabbed his arm and let Blue lead for once. He was naive and weakened by Blue's knowledge. But he quickly learned his own power he had over the taller male when he pulled back again and Blue groaned.

The third kiss was needy, exploring each other mouths with vigor, earning gentle moans and grunts. The fourth was soft and gentle, loving.

Green pulled back in the end. They exchanged warm smiles and held each others hands. Then Green pulled him along, reminding him that they had to get inside and out of the cold air.

* * *

><p>Yeeeeah! Chapter 23, bitches! Dang it! Sooo… much less dialog then anything I've ever written… After so long, I bet it doesn't sound like the last chapter at all. *Yawn*

**(1)** Yeeeah! Red likes SHADOW! Come on! Vio - Green - Blue - Red… and we all just know Shadow liked Vio! It was the only piece missing! Fuck 'love _triangles_'! So Red is obsessed with being loved, because he was traumatized by Shadows 'death'. Blue was the best replacement and he really love him. That's my story.

**Comment please!** And maybe that will encourage me to finish that last dang chapter!

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
